


The Diamond

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Wandering the barren streets of Gotham City was not the Sewer King's idea of a good time.





	The Diamond

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

Wandering the barren streets of Gotham City was not the Sewer King's idea of a good time. Returning to the same ones responsible for shunning him. Hurting him. His children never returned. Zero pretties. He saw a woman and smiled. A diamond for him. Children were near other diamonds later.

 

 

THE END


End file.
